1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a method for implanting a gift or message within a blooming plant as well as to a plant modified by such method. More particularly, this invention concerns the removal of a plug from the base portion of a plant bud thereby forming a channel through which a gift or message is implanted within the plant.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of blooming plants and in the commercial marketing of blooming plants such as roses, a long standing drawback has been the relatively anti-climactic effect on the recipient of a bouquet or arrangement of blooming plants or flowers once the initial pleasure or satisfaction experienced during the presentation of the gift has expired. That is, the typical recipient of a bouquet or arrangement of blooming flowers quickly looses interest in such gift thereby decreasing their perceived overall value as a gift.
One attempt to increase ones interest in a growing plant is disclosed by Payton in U.S. Pat. No. 3,955,321, wherein a plug is withdrawn from the wall of a living pumpkin while still attached to its vine. A plastic bag is then introduced into the hole formed upon removal of the plug and an object is inserted into the bag whereupon the bag is tied and pushed entirely into the pumpkin. The plug is then replaced and the pumpkin is grown to maturity and subsequently harvested at which time the foreign object, which may be a gift such as currency, will be discovered. While such method may be applicable to plants such as pumpkins or gourds, a need still exists for increasing the interest and anticipation of a recipient of a bouquet or arrangement of blooming plants such as roses.